


Neighbors

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Sexual Tension, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Bucks noisy new neighbor turns out to be his hot new coworker.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Buck laid in bed trying, and trying to sleep. Unfortunately the new neighbor who moved in above him was making it nearly impossible. They were always blaring music and singing loudly after 12 am. Their singing voice was really great, but that’s not excuse. He didn’t wanna be that grumpy neighbor complaining about noise, because the truth is if he didn’t have such and important job he too would probably have loud music late at night.

He tried to let it go, but after a week of barely sleeping he knew he needed to have a chat. His job isn’t a job you should do running low on sleep. It’s putting too many lives in danger. Buck slipped on some sweats and a t-shirt.

Buck tromped up the stairs and began pounding on the door. The door flung open revealing the most attractive man he’d ever seen wearing nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips and droplets of water cascading down his abs. Buck looked him up and down a few times.

“What?” The man asked. “You do know it’s after midnight right? What the hell do you want?”

“I’m fully aware of the time how about to you keep it down up here. I need my sleep.”

“Yeah so do I, but I-” The man said before Buck cut him off.

“Well I’m a firefighter, and I can’t afford to lose sleep. So keep it down.” Buck looked the man up and down once more before leaving.

The next week it was almost as if the upstairs apartment was vacant it was mostly quiet. Buck thought a lot of the chiseled man in the apartment above. He contemplated apologizing, but he’d already got the man to keep quiet no need to go up and give him the ok for being noisy late at night.

Buck cockily strutted into the fire station. Confident in the fact that he would be picked for the calendar. That is until he saw him Eddie.

“Who the hell is that? Buck asked knowing full well it was his new neighbor.  
“Eddie Diaz new recruit.” Bobby said.  
Buck scowled at him at Eddie as he pulled on his LAFD shirt.

As the day went on the more pissed off Buck got. Who the hell did this guy think he was walking in all hot just like he was gonna snatch the calendar away. He also is comfortable too comfortable. It’s not supposed to be that easy to just fit in right away these things take time.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“No I’d feel the same way if we’d just met today.”

“What’s your problem.” Eddie bit his lip

“You’re my problem” Buck huffed.

“Me?? What did I do?” Eddie laughed.

“I finally got you to keep quiet at the apartment and now I have to deal with you here too.”

“I’m your problem really?? You don’t even know me.”

“ I know your type. You’re able to fool everyone, but you haven’t fooled me.” Buck crossed his arms.

“I’m not doing anything or fooling anyone.” Eddie groaned.

“No one is this nice.” Buck said gesturing at Eddie .

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m just being me.” Eddie hissed moving closer to Buck. “What is is really? I know there’s something more.”

Bucks eyes shot down to Eddies lips then back up to his eyes. “You couldn’t handle it.” 

“Try me.” Eddie challenged.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Buck licked his lips.

“You can’t even imagine the things I like.”

“Show me. Come over tonight.” Buck ordered.

“At least buy my dinner first.” Eddie laughed.

“Leftover pizza good enough for you?”

“I’m not some cheap whore Buckley.” Eddie laughed. “It was a joke I don’t need anything other than getting whatever this is out of my system....We don’t need this tension getting between us at work.”

“Agreed. Be there at 8...don’t be late or I’m starting without you.” Buck winked 

Buck waited, and waited, and waited. Eddie never showed up. He could hear him up there. This was just some big joke or something. By this point he wasn’t even in the mood to take matters into his own hands.

The next time they saw each others as at work.

“Hey sorry about the other night it’s just I didn’t have your number and-” Eddie said before Buck cut him off.

“Fuck you.” Buck hissed.

“I thought that was the plan.” Eddie smirked.

“You’re such an ass...I can’t believe I even considered hooking up with you. Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.” Buck huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding Eddie was easier said than done. The taunting, pestering, and badgering were still happening daily at work. It’s like Eddie do everything in his power to get under Bucks skin. Buck did his best to ignore him, and made sure to only speak to him when required by the job.

The tension was still very,very high. Buck wanted Eddie bad. There was something about him Buck couldn’t resist and it wasn’t just the fact that he’s the hottest person Buck has ever seen. Buck heard the music upstairs blaring and Eddie loudly singing along.

He thought this was done. Thought Eddie would finally keep it down, at least the next day was his day off so the sleep wasn’t as important tonight. He was gonna let it go mainly because he really didn’t wanna deal with Eddies smugness tonight, but he gave in and angrily stomped up the stairs, then pounded on Eddies door. Before Buck even realized it Eddie had him inside, pinned against the door with his tongue in his mouth. Bucks hands began to wander exploring Eddies body. Until Buck pushed him away.

“What are you doing?”

“What I wanted to do the other night....my ex showed up with my kid. She is awful at a schedule her idea of being a mother is when’s convenient for her. Do you still wanna do this?” Eddie panted.

Buck pulled Eddie closer connecting their lips. Eddie soon led Buck to the couch where they both removed their shirts and Buck was straddling Eddie. Buck held a tight grip in Eddies hair while Eddies hands tightly grasped Bucks thighs.

Buck nearly fell out of Eddies lap when the front door flung open revealing a furious woman.

“What the hell Eddie?” She hissed.

“This is MY apartment Shannon you need to knock.”

“So this is not ok Chris could have walked in on you two.”

“Where is Chris? You’re supposed to be spending time together this is your week.”

“Asleep in the car go get him.”

“Buck were gonna have to try this again sometime. I’m sorry.” Eddie sighed.

Buck climbed off Eddies lap pulling his shirt back on.

“I’ll see you later.” Buck said nodding at Eddie.

Buck got back to his apartment and looked out the window to see Eddie scooping up his son to carry him inside. Bucks heart skipped a beat...usually his heart is not the part of his body Eddie has an affect on. Why would he care it’s just Eddie. Eddie is a jerk? Right this is just a temporarily odd feeling, nothing more. Buck shook this thought and surprisingly it was the only one he had all his other Eddie thoughts and feelings only affected him below the belt.

The next day Buck heard a knock at his door. It was Eddie.“ Look I know we aren’t exactly friends, but I know you and trust you enough to know my son would be safe with you. Can you please watch him for like an hour or two?? My abuela fell I need to go see her. She doesn’t want Chris seeing her like this.”

“Of course. I’ll be right up.” Buck nodded.

“I’ll owe you big time.” Eddie said.

“I can think of a few ways to make it up to me.” Buck smiled. “Shit that sounded a lot more sexual than it was supposed to. I really meant like pizza and beers.”

“Thanks.” Eddie nodded before running back upstairs.

Eddie didn’t really react too much and Buck was grateful, he really felt like an ass acting horny when his...neighbor? Whatever you want to call him needed help.

Buck wasn’t expecting for Eddies kid to be so great. This kid was obviously adorable. He was really smart, funny, and about the sweetest kid ever. Buck loved this kid.

Buck heard the door open and assumed it was Eddie, but it was Shannon.

“What are you doing here?” Shannon asked.

“Hey Chris can you go to your room and find a fun game for us to play.

Chris nodded and headed to his room. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Buck crossed his arms. “I think you should go. There’s a schedule for a reason.”

Eddie opened the door to see Shannon and Buck. 

“Shannon please go! You need to call before you come you have to learn to respect the schedule.” Eddie said.

“You really let him watch our son?”

“Yeah I trust him.”

“So now you have a little boyfriend?”

“What if I do? Doesn’t concern you in the slightest.” Eddie said. “Now go. If you can’t learn to respect the schedule I’m filing for full custody.” 

“Fine.” Shannon left slamming the door.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have let her assume you’re my boyfriend, but she drives me crazy. I’m sorry I’ll come clean and tell her the truth.” Eddie said.

“Or we could make her believe it. I mean it’s not a big deal to me pretending every once in awhile.” Buck smiled.

“Ya know maybe you aren’t so bad Buckley.” Eddie bit his lip.

“I could say the same about you Diaz.” Buck smirked

“Hey Bucky!! Let’s play monopoly.” Chris giggled.

“Look who’s back!” Buck grinned.

“Oh...hey dad. Can Buck stay and play?” Chris said with puppy dog eyes.

“That’s up to him.” Eddie smiled.

“I do recall being owed a pizza and I am hungry. So it’s a yes.” Buck nodded. “Now let’s play some monopoly!”

“Ok deal.” Eddie said. “ I wanna play too. I get to be the car.”

“Ha!” Buck laughed. “I’m always the car.”

“Daddy Bucky is the guest he gets to pick what piece he is.”

“Yeah yeah.” Eddie shook his head. “I guess I’ll be the shoe.

After a fun night of games and pizza. Chris was in bed and Buck was about to leave. “Hey thanks again. I still owe you a favor.” Eddie said.

“No it’s ok. Consider the pizza favor enough. Forget about the beer.”

“I wasn’t talking about beer.” Eddie winked.

“Eddie it’s ok. I didn’t mean it like that.” Buck said cheeks slightly flushed.

“You telling me you don’t want this anymore? I mean the kissing was great but I think we should try a little more than that sometime...don’t you?”

“Yeah....is it gonna make things weird at work tho?” Buck asked.

“I think it’s worth the risk....don’t you?”

Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him. “Yeah I think so too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eddie palmed Buck through his jeans and Buck did the same to Eddie. 

“Make sure when you get yourself off tonight you think of me.” Eddie grinned.

“You too.” Buck smirked before kissing Eddie a final time and exiting his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck walked into the station only for Eddie to shoot him a smoldering look. Eddie was way too hot and got Buck worked up very easily. This man could literally look at Buck and get him all hot and bothered.

“Maybe don’t look at me like that at work.” Buck whispered.

“Why not?” Eddie smirked.

“Because I wanna pull you to the nearest closet and suck your dick.” Buck blurted.

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah I can’t do that. I can’t get caught doing anything like that at work again or I’ll probably lose my job.” Buck admitted.

“Ok...well did you at least enjoy yourself last night?” Eddie asked with anticipation.

Buck nodded. 

“Did you do what I told you? Did you think about me?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, thinking about you was incredible, but I’d much rather have you be the one touching me. What about you? Did you enjoy your alone time?” Buck smirked.

“You know I did. I hope you know once I get my hands on you it will be well worth the wait, but for now I’m liking this little game we’re playing.” Eddie teased.

“Me too.” Buck bit his lip.

“If I have to see you bite that lip one more time I’m gonna do it for you.” Eddie said.

“Is that a promise?” Buck smirked before biting his lip again.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Eddie replied with a raised brow and a shrug.

Buck was starting to feel in a bit over his head. He wanted this, he wanted this so much, but the chase the game was so fun. Eddie was becoming somewhat of a friend and he wasn’t so sure he wanted it to all change just yet. He hadn’t felt something this exhilarating maybe ever, and the longer he waits the more it proves he’s not Buck 1.0 anymore.

Eddie called Buck later that night once they were both home.

“I have another idea. It’s like last nights, but this would be better.”Eddie said.

“Take your pants off.” Buck ordered.

“Already did...In fact I’m not wearing anything at all right now. What about you what are you wearing?” 

“Boxers.”

“Lose ‘em.” Eddie said.

“Just so you know I like taking it, but I also like giving it. Sometimes I wanna be dominant sometimes I want to be submissive...think you can handle that?” Buck said.

“I know I can...now did you lose the boxers yet?”

“You know I did.”

“You gonna touch yourself??” Eddie asked.

“Have been this entire time.” Buck laughed

“Come on... I thought you’d make more noise than that.”

“Biting my lip helps keep me quiet. I know how much you like when I bite my lip. You get a little more active, and maybe I’ll let you hear me.” Buck said with a quiet moan.

“Just like that keep doing what you’re doing I wanna hear you.” Eddie growled.

“Really? Barely heard a peep out of you. I’m not even touching myself right now, not until I hear you.” Buck said.

“I can play this game all night. I hear it in your voice how bad you want to touch yourself. The way you want to tighten your grip and go faster and harder. Pretending it’s me there jerking you off. “ Eddie whispered.

“How about we do this together. We can listen to each other, say what we’re doing to ourselves, and tell each other what to do.” Buck suggested.

“Yes...Buck please.” Eddie moaned.

“There it is...finally heard something I like.” Buck laughed. 

“Go fast and hard. That’s what I’m doing.”  
Eddie panted.

“Slow down. Let’s enjoy this a little bit longer! Anyway I thought you could do this all night.” Buck teased.

“Buck I need to..please. We can do it your way next time. I need this.” Eddie begged.

“Ok....if it means we get to do this again. We can do it however you want.” Buck said.

“Ok lets do this.” Eddie panted.

Suddenly the conversation halted and the only thing Buck heard other than himself were all the sounds Eddie was making. It was so hot, he wished Eddie was right next to him. This is was so much better than just thinking about Eddie he could hear him. Eddie came first, but Buck wasn’t far behind.

“Wow.” Buck said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Eddie said softly. “We kind of got caught up, and didn’t really say what we were doing, or tell eachother what to do. Sorry if that’s something you’d have been more into.”

“That was amazing I don’t care how it happened. I was very into it. Thought I made that pretty clear.” Buck laughed.

They sat in silence for a moment before Buck spoke again.

“When do I finally get to touch you?” Buck whined.

“Buck you know it’s really difficult. With everything going on like I have Chris this week and I don’t want him here for that. Maybe next week, but since Shannon never keeps the schedule. I mean usually I’d have my abuela watch him, but since she fell I just I don’t know.” Eddie sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry...I mean I want you, but this thing we’re doing it’s lot of fun. I could keep doing this for awhile. I think the longer we wait....the more tension it will build, and the better it will be.

“Come over again for pizza, and then once Chris is in bed we could at least make out again....maybe keep a little less groping than there was was last time. Also you probably shouldn’t be in my lap, but I lock my door now so no uninvited guests. As for Chris we’d hear him so he wouldn’t even see anything.”

“I look forward to it.” Buck smiled before hanging up.

The feeling Buck had for this plan was not what he expected. It was like butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t excited in the way Eddie generally excites him. Buck quickly thought of something else he definitely didn’t need something like feelings appearing and messing up what ever this thing is between him and Eddie. This is the second time he’s had a flicker or feelings that are more pure and sweet. No that’s not what this is with Eddie it’s sexual...only sexual.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck woke up from a dream about Eddie definitely not the kind of dream he was expecting. A sex dream would be better way better than the domestic fairytale concocted in his dream. It was him and Eddie married with the perfect house. Obviously Chris was there, but also they had a baby and a dog. Buck really didn’t wanna think about this so decided a run would help him clear his head. Dreaming of marrying someone seems like maybe there’s a possibility of some sort of feelings.

When he returned, his head he was feeling great the thoughts and feelings had faded once again. A few momentary feelings and a dream aren’t a big deal. He’s just confused about the relationship after being single for awhile. Then he of course had to see Eddie and Chris.

“Bucky” Chris hugged him tightly. “Will you come for pizza?”

Buck looked at Eddie who smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be there.” Buck grinned.

Chris and Eddie began to walk away, but Eddie backed up to say something.

“You look pretty hot.” Eddie winked.

“I did just go for a run.” Buck laughed.

“See ya tonight.” Eddie chuckled.

Buck was nervous. He knew it was pizza and then a possibility of making out with Eddie, but he couldn’t wait. He craved some physical interactions with Eddie after everything they’d been doing lately. Surprisingly the rest of the day seemed to fly by. 

He found himself just standing outside Eddies door, after probable way too long he realized he should knock. Eddie opened the door Buck looked him up and down slightly biting his lip. Eddie was dressed really casual but the T-shirt and the jeans were tight in all the right places. It was basically effortless. Eddie probably wasn’t even trying to look so good. 

“Bucky you’re here finally!” Chris cheered.

After pizza they decided to watch a movie, but Chris fell asleep all cuddled up next to Buck. He wasn’t too sure, but the look Eddie gave him felt like more. More than whatever you’d label their relationship. Soon Eddie scooped his son up to put him to bed.BHe returned and sat rather close to Buck before clearing his throat.

“So did you still wanna do what we talked about?” Eddie said cheeks with a tinge of pink.

Buck nodded before Eddie pulled him closer softly cupping his face and kissing him. It was so gentle, not like the other time. Well that’s how it started but the kiss deepened and they both became almost desperate for each other. Buck felt Eddies hand creeping up his thigh, and he quickly pulled back. 

“Um I think we should stop. If we don’t stop now who knows what Chris could walk into.” Buck said.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie shook his head. “My rule, and I can’t follow it. I can be kinda handsy. In my defense your legs are really nice.”

Buck grabbed Eddie kissing him again. 

“Ok now I should go.” Buck said. “I like that you’re handsy, but right now probably not the best time.”

“Yeah. I was thinking um would you wanna carpool to work? I mean we’re going the same place anyway.” Eddie said.

“Sounds good to me.” Buck smiled.

The next morning Eddie came down to meet Buck.

“Ok so Shannon just picked Chris up on time actually. You wanna make a Starbucks run before work.” Eddie smiled.

“Of course! Who’s driving me or you?” Buck bit his lip.

Eddie pulled him closer nipping at his lip before kissing him. 

“I’ll drive.” Eddie nodded.

The car ride was really quiet. Not an awkward kind, but more like a comfortable silence. 

After waiting in a short line they were leaving and Buck saw Shannon across the road.

“Time to pretend.” Buck said before pushing Eddie against the nearest wall kissing him. He pulled away slightly and began kissing Eddies neck. “ Don’t look,but Shannon is over there.” He whispered. 

“Wow I never knew pretending could be so fun.” Eddie smirked before switching positions and pushing Buck against the wall causing them both to drop their coffees, but they didn’t care they were so caught up in “pretending”. They heard someone clear their throat and assumed it was Shannon, but it was Athena standing there arms crossed and she had that look that low key terrifies Buck. I 

“Well what do we have here?” Athena asked.

“It’s pretend. We were trying to fool someone.” Buck explained.

“Didn’t look pretend to me, and the only fools I see are you two trying to convince me this isn’t something real. Anyway the owner of this building said they were afraid if someone didn’t break you two apart you’d start having sex on the sidewalk.”

“Sex with Eddie we’ve never.” Buck blushed.

“Have a good day.” Athena shook her head and walked away.

“Speaking of.” Eddie cleared his throat. “I will actually have my place to myself if you wanna come over tomorrow night. I’m sure we could come up with something to do. Just the two of us.”

“What did ya have in mind?” Buck asked.

“I got a few ideas.” Eddie smirked.

“Oh yeah? I got a few myself.” Buck said before kissing Eddie again.

“Shit we are gonna be late for work if we don’t go now!” Eddie laughed resting his forehead on Bucks.

“I see you’re just with him for his body...it’s purely sexual.” Shannon said as she walked up to them.

“That’s not true.” Eddie said.

“Oh what it is it then?” She crossed her arms.

“He’s amazing, you don’t know anything about him, or how great he really is. He’s also been a great friend and wonderful with Chris. I’m really lucky to have him in my life. So no this is not just sexual.” Eddie huffed.

Shannon rolled her eyes and walked away.

They were back, but stronger those little hint of feelings Buck had felt. This time they didn’t go away. He really just wanted to get Eddie alone to get his hands, and mouth on him. Tomorrow night is too far away. If he could just get some alone time with Eddie and maybe do a few things the lust and desire might take over his temporary insanity also known as feelings. He doesn’t like Eddie in a ‘I want a life with you way’. That domestic dream was just random it doesn’t mean anything at all. You can’t help what you dream. Once he finally can get Eddie out of his system they can just be friends who maybe sometimes hookup.

They arrived at the fire station and after everyone ate the breakfast Bobby prepared they were all cleaning between calls. Buck and Eddie were assigned the disastrous closet. Luckily this closet was down the hall and away from everyone, and everything there was a lot of privacy. Buck shut the door, and locked it. 

“You can not look at me like that while we’re at work.” Eddie said.

“Why not??” Buck asked approaching Eddie causing him to back up against the wall.

“Because I really want to respect your ‘nothing happening at work’ rule and you’re making that really hard.” Eddie let out a deep breath.

Buck didn’t even answer he just began kissing Eddie and grinding against him before unhooking his pants. Buck then slid his hand down the front of Eddies pants causing him to let out a small moan.

“Wow guess I am making things hard.” Buck teased before dropping to his knees. “Anyway rules are meant to be broken.”

“Buck we really don’t need to do this right now.” Eddie said.

“Tell me you don’t want to and we won’t” Buck said as he began stroking Eddie.

“No. I want it......so much.” Eddie said breathing erratically.

Eddie was moaning loudly hands grasping at Bucks hair as Buck took him further down into his mouth. Eddies hips were rocking desperate to go deeper. Buck could barely handle all the sounds he was getting Eddie to make.

“Buck...I’m gonna...” Eddie groaned.

Buck grabbed his hips holding him in place allowing him to come down his throat. 

“You didn’t have to do that...any of that.” Eddie said looking completely blissed out.

“I wanted to. Besides there’s no evidence I did anything I swallowed it all.” Buck smirked before Eddie pulled him closer kissing him.

Buck was so enthralled in their kiss he hadn’t even noticed Eddie unhooked his pants. Until he was touching him. 

“Time for me to be handsy.” Eddie smirked.

“It’s not gonna take much. I’m so close...you’re so hot.”

Just as Buck had said it would be. It was just a few strokes and he was coming in Eddies hand.

“Wow that’s a lot better than anything we’ve done so far.” Buck panted.

“Wait until tomorrow.” Eddie growled.

Eddie cleared his throat. “Now we better actually clean this closet so the entire station isn’t pissed we weren’t doing our jobs.”

“Excuse me blow jobs and hand jobs are technically jobs.” Buck laughed.

“You’re an idiot.” Eddie laughed and shook his head. “But very good at your job.”

“You’re pretty good yourself.” Buck smirked tossing Eddie a towel to wipe of his hand.

Finally the overwhelming wave of just lust and desire was back. He was hungry for Eddie. He’d gotten it out of his system and now was ready for whatever the next night would include.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I feel like this chapter was awful I can’t do smut so I tried to at least have some spice.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck was getting ready for his night with Eddie. He wanted Eddie, for purely selfish and sexual things. Thankfully those few momentary feelings seemed to be a thing of the past. Finally when it was time to go he made his way up the stairs to Eddies place.

Well the feelings were gone....that is until Eddie opened the door, and Buck saw Eddie his smile was so perfect it was impossible not to fall for. He just looked so genuinely happy like he had in the dream. This was all to real, but at the same time it was nothing. Eddie doesn’t want this not how Buck does. Yeah Buck wants to have sex like Eddie does, but he wants more. He wants it a all with Eddie and this revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d been in denial all this time. These feelings were not feeling so temporary any more. Buck didn’t know what to do other than push the feelings back and ignore them. That should be easy enough. It’s just sex.

Buck was hoping to just go for it and get it out of the way. He surged forward connecting his lips with Eddies.

“Whoa.” Eddie laughed and pulled back.

“Isn’t this what we’re doing here?” Buck asked. 

“Yeah, but we don’t have to jump right into it. We could talk or eat...maybe both.” Eddie suggested.

“That’s not what this is.” Buck said gesturing between them. “This is lust and desire not a date. So the sooner we both realize that the better.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Eddie said.

“Ok let’s get this over with.” Buck said.

“Look if you don’t want this you can go.” Eddie huffed.

“You don’t know what I want!” Buck said raising his voice.

“Clearly there’s been some misreading on my part. Sorry for thinking this was something different than what you were expecting.” Eddie scoffed.

“This was a mistake. This was all a mistake. I’m gonna go this is too messy so I say we call it. It was fun but it needs to end. I’m just not the type of guy who can do this sort of relationship. I’m gonna go.” Buck sighed.

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea.” Eddie agreed.

Buck left slamming the door behind him. He got back to his apartment only to hear Eddies music blaring and singing along. Apparently this affected him less than he’d thought he’s singing. Buck was mad he knew he shouldn’t be, but Eddie could have at least not been a complete ass about it. It’s like he does every thing he can to get under his skin.

It had been a long time since Buck had felt so heartbroken. In fact he maybe never felt quite so low. He should have seen it coming. Eddie just wanted to use him for sex. Which could Buck really blame him? That was the original plan. It’s bad enough that he lives in the same building, but seeing him at work too? This was a mess a mess that could have been avoided if they hadn’t crossed that line causing Buck to want more. It was so much easier disliking Eddie.

The next shift they were on Buck felt his heart drop the moment he saw Eddie. It shouldn’t feel like this. He barely knows him, but at the same time it feels like he’s known him forever. Eddie avoided him most of the day it was almost as if Buck was nonexistent. It hurt, but it’s for the best. Maybe that’s the best way to get over him, not having to deal with him. 

After work Buck did something he never does EVER. He rode the elevator usually he takes the stairs. Today he was just so tired. Tired of it all. When he got  
In the elevator he hadn’t known Eddie was in there already pressed against the side wall. 

“Sorry...I’ll go.” Buck said but the elevator closed in his face.

“It’s ok.” Eddie whispered head held low.

The ride was silent, but not a comfortable silence. They were almost to Bucks floor when they heard a loud noise and the elevator came to a halt. 

“Shit!” Buck groaned.

“Yeah being stuck with me is so awful.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Just drop it ok.” Buck sighed.

“It’s not that easy.” Eddie shook his head.

“Don’t even try to act like our situations are the same. This is easier for you than it is me.” Buck said.

“You’re really something ya know that.” Eddie hissed.

“Me?” Buck laughed.

“Yeah you. You really couldn’t even just try it. You just left couldn’t even just see how it was. Just try it at least one time.”

“You can’t be mad we didn’t have sex.” Buck said.

“That’s not what this is. I just thought maybe it was more, we could be more. So I got us dinner thought we could see if we could be something and I thought a date was a good way to figure it out. I felt like we had a real connection. Not just sexual.” Eddie closed his resting his head on the wall. “Look I’m sorry that my feelings messed everything up. I should have known you were too good to be true. I promise I’ll be better it just will take sometime.”

“What?” Buck asked with wide eyed


	6. Chapter 6

Buck stood there in confusion waiting for a response from Eddie. Waiting for him to say something...anything really.

“I think I made it pretty clear Buckley.” Eddie sighed.

“But I...I didn’t....I didn’t know.” Buck stammered.

Eddie shot Buck a confused look.

“I thought you didn’t want me, Well I thought you only wanted me for one thing.” Buck held his head low.

“What are you saying exactly?” Eddie asked.

“I’m saying that I want you, but not just sexually. I want to be with you, have dinners, spend time together, wake up next to you. I want to be yours and want you to be mine.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah? Me too.” Eddie nodded.

“I’m such an idiot this got so messy.”Buck shook his head.

“Well apparently I’m an idiot too! We need to at least learn to communicate because this is a mess.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah. It really is.” Buck smiled. “So we should probably call for some help now.”

“Not yet.” Eddie smirked before grabbing Buck and kissing him. This was unlike any kids they’d had before. It felt different. 

Eddies hands began to roam Bucks body. Buck loved feeling Eddies strong hands, but he pushed him away.

“Did I do something wrong? Eddie asked.

“No, but there are cameras in here and I don’t really think we wanna make a sex tape. Well not one we’d wanna share with anyone else.” 

“You’re so hot.” Eddie panted.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Buck bit his lip.

“Yeah you’re not really helping this situation. Don’t look at me like that, I’m gonna keep wanting more....and like you said we’re on camera.”

They finally called for help. They waited and waited, but it seemed to be taking quite awhile to get them out. They slumped down against the wall, the adrenaline from revealing their feelings had worn off a bit and the exhaustion from work was now taking over. Buck felt the weight of Eddie fall next to him as Eddie fell asleep. Buck felt an overwhelming wave of comfort to have him by his side. It felt so right and Buck quickly drifted to sleep pulling Eddie into his arms.

After about an hour they finally were rescued. Eddie still being exhausted just went home with Buck. After climbing up to the loft they both collapsed to the bed falling asleep immediately.

When Buck awakened he stretched out feeling the cold space beside him, and sighed. Maybe it was too much.  
Maybe he scared Eddie off, or Eddie regrets what he said. Buck only had a few moments to think before he sat straight up, and rushed down the steps when his smoke detector went off.

Eddie was in the kitchen trying to cook and he completely burnt whatever it was. Running cold water on the smoking pan.

“Please don’t start a fire. Might be a bit embarrassing for firemen to have to be rescued from an elevator and a fire twice in one day.” Buck smirked.

“I’m sorry. I can’t cook.....like at all.” Eddie laughed.

“That’s ok. Lucky for you I happen to be an excellent cook.” Buck said pulling Eddie close for a kiss.

“Now what is this supposed to be.” Buck asked looking at the smoking pan in the sink.

“Pancakes.” Eddie laughed.

“Why don’t you sit down and let me take care of you. I’ll make something that’s actually edible.” Buck laughed.

Buck decided on a quick casserole and popped it in the oven. Eddie pulled Buck into his lap. 

“This is the start of something incredible. Sorry that I hurt you.” Eddie said softly.

Buck pushed Eddies chin up until their eyes meant.

“Look we both hurt each other due to our poor communication, but I do have one question.” 

“Anything.” Eddie smiled.

“Um why did you start blaring music and singing? Like you did the first week you were here.”

“Well. When it first started was because I was sad and lonely with out Chris and the other night was because of you. I wasn’t even thinking you could hear me I just needed to try to make it not hurt so much. Which is also why I ignored you. I’ve never been great at expressing my feelings.” Eddie admitted.

“Well you’re doing pretty good in my opinion.” Buck smiled. “You never need to feel alone again. If you do I’ll be here always.”

“I’m here for you too. Always.” Eddie grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually read this then thank you! Originally it was based to be just a short tumblr prompt based on a generated prompt I found, but then I had so many ideas I decided I could write a few chapters! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr if ya want:  
> @cherisingstydia


End file.
